Theft
by FinalFantasyChick190
Summary: KidSerge Forever! Another one of my Kirge fics...this one is slightly different, and half I dug up, apparently I wrote most of it about a year ago, so I finished it and posted it, and it aint bad so Review!


Hey everyone, writing another Chrono Cross fic…this one is something I haven't yet done though, where Kid comes back…hey…I was looking through some old notebooks and found the first few paragraphs of this…so I decided to finish and post it…my writing style was a bit different then, so that explains it…don't know if it improved since or not…and this might not be a very long fic…should be pretty mushy though…

Chrono Cross

Theft

The cold silver orb, known as the moon to mankind, hovered over a small silent beach with crystal waves and golden sands. The dark sky, dotted with shimmering starts was blanketed with a mist of dark gray clouds. Serge sat upon the cold copper sands, his cobalt eyes perhaps even deeper than the very sea he was looking so calmly out upon. His life had perpetually lost all meaning; he really had no evident point to go on…well, not unless you count the promise he had left to keep. Serge could still remember her pale face, stained with tears, how some of her golden hair had fallen from it's place to caress her shoulders, as she demanded on trying to keep him there, she hadn't wanted to loose anyone else. In all her misery, for once Serge didn't think he could fix it, he knew he couldn't, it'd long been out of his control by then, he felt helpless, and he hated it. Though, she, Kid, beautiful rebellious Kid had promised she'd come back, that she'd find him no matter how long it took her. Serge had in turn promised to wait for her, he wouldn't be able to live without her anyway, and he was waiting…still waiting. It'd be a year past soon. He could still remember every movement, every word exactly as it was spoken from her lips…he could remember finally being forced to let go…they'd both held on so tight, but ultimately they'd still drifted away, far away. Serge wasn't sure as to how far they'd drifted…but he certainly knew the distance was far enough.

Serge closed his ocean eyes, he wondered if Kid had changed…he doubted it, she'd always be Kid, fiery and outgoing. Serge didn't think even he could change her…besides, why would he want to? He loved her for who she was. He doubted he'd fallen for her if she'd been some quiet poetic girl. Serge smirked inwardly. Damned thief's, coming along and snatching up hearts. Serge wondered what exactly would happen if someone went and reported a stolen heart…yes, I'd like to report a theft. The girl would probably think it was the sweetest thing a guy had ever done.

Serge, when he really took the time to think about it, realized how many girls were after him. He kinda wondered if they resented Kid…probably…Leena certainly did, she made it seem as though the entire world would collapse beneath their fear if he didn't love, and immediately marry her, his mother seemed to agree. That's why he'd recently moved to Termina. He found himself frequently hiking down to Oppassa beach though, it held found memories, and besides that he had a theory that he was developing insomnia, he could never manage to sleep. I mean it literally did not happen. On the few occasions he was graced by sleeps lulling presence it'd always been cruel enough to grant him blissful dreams of Kid, leaving him even more depressed upon finding it but a simple ridiculing fantasy. The bags beneath his eyes were starting to become too apparent, and his hair was never quite the way it should be. Serge knew everyone was worried about him, he looked horrible…they probably were convinced he was ready to commit suicide, but he couldn't, and he wouldn't, after all, he still had Kid to live for; she kept him going through it all.

Serge let out a deep sigh; it mingled with the cold air a moment before blowing away…he really, really did miss her. He could still remember everything about her, her peaceful sleeping porcelain features, and how her hair flowingly cradled her face when it was let down, a rare occasion though it was. Serge remembered once telling her she was beautiful with her hair down, remember noticing the blush creep up upon her face, and not understanding at the time why…even then, she'd loved him too…he wished he'd known sooner, that they'd had more time, instead of confessing everything in fear of never being permitted to see one another again…one kiss…all they'd been allowed to hang on to…and Serge definitely hung on, it'd be impossible to hang on tighter.

Serge slowly laid down upon the smooth sand, closing his cobalt eyes a bit tighter. A memory of a man telling him it wasn't safe to sleep on the beach came drifting from somewhere. Serge let a few chuckles find their way from him despite it all. It seemed to him no matter what was going on he hurt somewhere, an undying pain that never faded in the slightest.

Serge could here footsteps slowly but steadily coming in his direction, there was a hesitation, than someone laid down next to him. Serge assumed it someone worrying about him…or Leena to nag at him. The person was too silent to be Leena though.

"Oi mate…" Serge did a double take in his head before opening one eye to look at the person.

"Kid?" Serge asked so quietly, afraid to be denied conformation.

"You sound so surprised…actin as though ya didn't think I'd keep me promise." Kid smiled meekly, not quite as confident as her words. Serge opened the other eye.

"Kid…" Serge's question formed more into a statement.

"Oi, I-" Kid was silenced immediately by the arms wrapped around her protectively. "Missed ya too…Serge." Kid snuggled into the hug, warmth almost overwhelming her. It was a huge change from the past year…spending it all alone.

"Love you…" Serge let out a sigh into Kid's hair.

"Love ya too…" Kid let out her own sigh of relief; she was rather worried at first that Serge would have moved on.

"Let's go home." Serge stood, bringing Kid with him.

"Home?" Kid inquired, Serge nodded. "I've never had a home."

"Now you do." Serge answered simply. Kid nodded.

"Where is it?" Kid asked, as Serge began off, never letting go of her hand.

"Termina." Serge smirked. "As far away from Leena as I can get." Kid laughed a bit.

"Course…"

I had to end it on a Leena bash…besides if I want further there'd end up being a total scene that I might feel uncomfortable writing…coughcough…and plus Leena might just get pushed off a cliff "accidentally" **looks innocent**


End file.
